A PART OF YOU
by DELEON25
Summary: Chance lives his life after the death of his best friend. But he doesn't live alone as Jake bared a son. Chance is now the guardian of Mike, who is looking more like the friend the tabby had lost; a friend he had loved.
1. Chapter 1

**A PART OF YOU**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_I'll get going then, Chance. See you later!"_

"_No! Jake! You can't go! Wait! JAKE! I… I love y…!_

The sandy furred tabby woke up from the dream. He shuddered from the fragments of his memories returning on what happened this very day. Chance rubbed a firm paw over his face to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "It's just a dream…"

Ten years; it has been ten long years since Chance last saw his best friend's back when Jake walked out to pursue his own life. The tabby got up from his bed, dressed formally in a black suit, and went down stairs.

"Chance!" A young cinnamon furred tom called out when he was spotted, "You're running late! We're supposed to leave by ten o'clock."

"Morning Mike,"

* * *

Both toms walked slowly through the green field of grey stones. Chance kept his eyes forward and only on the one stone that they visited every year. The headstone surfaced with the written name Jacob Clawson; years 1976 – 2012; loved and always missed. Chance turned his gaze to the young tom, kneeling down with his paws pressed together in prayer.

"Time sure flies. It's been ten years." Mike said.

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe you're now sixteen. And you're looking more and more like your dad everyday."

"Really? I do?" Mike gave Chance a curious look which made the tabby blush.

"You bet… The spitting image."

"You two beat me!" Chance and Mike turn and meet a muscular grey and black spotted tom with a paw-full of flowers. "I knew you would be here."

"Dajh!"

"It's been a while."

* * *

"You just left Meclawpolis this morning?" Chance asked while all three rode the train back to the city.

"Yes, and came straight here. I knew I would find you two at the gravesite. Now I'm pooped…"

"You should be since you've been flying non-stop." The tabby chuckled warmheartedly.

"It's a part of the job." Dajh winked. "By the way, Mike, did you grow taller again?"

"Yup, I grew three centimeters in a month."

"A growth spurt…" The gray tom smiled at the young tom. "We were about your age when we first met your dad."

"I know." Mike turned to look at the floor, "You, Chance, and my dad were in the same grade."

"The three of us were best buddies. We were a pack all through high school, until Jake met your mom."

"Do you think I look like my dad?" Mike asked with a smile.

"From a distance, you do." Dajh crossed his arms, "But your temperament is more like your mother's."

"Really?" Mike cocked his head slightly.

"Jake is calm and mature. Unlike you, you're all smiley."

"Are you calling me immature?"

"Compared to me? Yes!" Dajh smirked while patting the young tom on his shoulder. Chance only watched the two playfully argue. His mind only wondering to the memories of his deceased friend and the little time they had together.

* * *

The young tom sighed once he was let inside the house. Mike didn't like the summer nights since it always made him feel uncomfortable from the lingering heat. He stretched with a short yawn as he continued his way past the living room. "You must be tired from the long trip."

"Not at all." Mike answered Chance with a faint smile.

"Go ahead and take a bath."

"Okay."

"Mike," the young tom turns to meet his guardian who seemed pained, "when I took you in as your guardian after your parents' accident, do you ever…regret being here…? Mike mentally gasped at the sudden question.

"What's this all of a sudden? I'm so grateful to you for taking me in, Chance." The young tom faintly smiled at the tabby. "I'm glad that you were my dad's best friend. I'm happy that I live with you rather than some faceless, nameless relatives that I don't know. If anything, I feel indebted to you."

"…Really." Chance sighed in relief from the young tom's response. "I've to go out. Be sure to lock the door."

"At this time?" Mike asked really confused by his guardian's leave. "Is it for work?" Chance only froze for a second with a pensive look. "It must be hard being an Enforcer."

"Don't wait up." Chance closed the door behind him without saying another word. Mike only stared at the door hoping that the tabby would come back and stay the night to relax for once.

* * *

Chance pulled out his phone when he entered his truck and dialed the number as fast as he could. There was a short ring before the other end picked up the line. "It's me. I just left the house.—Yeah, I told Mike not to wait up for me and go to sleep.—Yup, I'll meet you at the hotel.—Yes, the usual. Go ahead and get a room."

He flipped his phone shut after the call. The gray tom smirked excitedly as he looked out of his rental car window. "Good. Finally."

* * *

The tabby gripped the bed sheets tightly around his paws while Dajh penetrated with expert thrusts. Chance moaned cutely from the tom's size slid in and out. The gray tom placed a paw on the tabby's head to balance himself so he could deepen his entrance and to show that he was still the dominant tom of the two. But Dajh felt that Chance was being less resistant to being the bottom and it made him worry.

"Are you okay?" The gray tom asked. "You seem to be in a bad mood."

"I'm fine.—It's Mike."

"Mike? What about the brat?" Dajh stopped his trusting but kept himself inside the tabby.

"He… The only times I see him relax and smile is when he's with you." Dajh sounded his confusion from what Chance said. "And you only show that kind of face to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"**Forget it!** Just get on with it!" The tabby growled irritably. Dajh smirked and took hold of the tabby's erection; pulled Chance closer with a simple motion.

"Yes, my princess, as you wish." The gray tom increased his thrust, Chance mewed his lust from the heavy pounding and the intense rubbing of his cock. The tabby's cheeks mixed with a red taint and started to sweat from enduring such a size within. Dajh gripped Chance closer, licked the soft neck, and roared his release with one last thrust.

Chance panted for breath as soon as he felt the buff tom fall to the side after exiting him. He slightly glared at his bed mate who was content and fully sated. "What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"Calling me 'princess'?"

"If not a princess, then you must be a nymph." Dajh smirked while pulling the tabby for a soft kiss.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it." Dajh kept with the smirk, but Chance still didn't understand what the gray tom was trying to say. "You already passed thirty yet you don't even look like it. Your fur is fairer than any of your female coworkers. What conditioner do you use?"

"Dajh!" Chance growled with an annoyed look on his face. "If anyone, Jake was the fitting princess."

"That Jake…" the gray tom sat up, "He was…so beautiful and gentle… Anyone who saw him would want to protect him… You still haven't forgotten him, have you?"

"Neither have you, Dajh."

"That's the reason why we meet like this, right?" The gray tom looked at Chance in the eyes as he slowly leaned forward. "To console each other…"

:::

Chance had loved Jake from the start. When they were together, the small tom's smile never failed to cheer the tabby up. Of course, he and Jake were best friends. Chance felt if Jake knew how he felt about him, Jake would have felt betrayed. That was why he never confessed to Jake. Chance was afraid to burden him with his feelings; to risk losing his friendship.

"_Chance! Dajh! Callie…just confessed to me. And I agreed to go out with her."_

They got married shortly after graduation—hard as Chance tried, he couldn't summon a smile during their wedding. By odd chance, he caught Dajh staring at the wedding couple. That was when he realized that Dajh looked at Jake the same way he did; with that same painful look of unrequited love. Dajh too shared the same feeling as he did.

Years later, Jake died in a car crash along with his wife. Both Chance and Dajh had to put their feelings aside and concentrate on the task at hand—to raise Mike. Before they realized it, Dajh and Chance started sleeping together and tapped into each other's strength.

:::

"I guess you're right." Chance said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Don't tell me, Mike is becoming a paw-full? Then again, his face might resemble Jake's but that's about it." Chance climbed out of bed and slipped on a bathrobe as he made his way to a small table. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Lately," The tabby started, "I simply don't know what he's thinking."

"Does he rebel against you? I highly doubt it."

"No… I just sense that he's holding something back that he wants to tell me."

"Chance… Don't confuse yourself. Mike is NOT Jake!"

"I know that!" Chance yelled. The tabby took in long breaths and then let it out to ease his growing temper. "I'll admit it. I occasionally look at Mike and mistake his as Jake. Sue me… What's the harm in that? It's not as if I'm gonna do anything to him."

"…Are you sure about that?" Dajh said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Chance glared at the gray tom, "Don't you trust me?" There was a long silence between them and the tabby only scoffed and looked outside the large glass widow. A paw ruffled the small tuff of hair on his head for a moment and turned to see Dajh smiling at him.

"Let's get some sleep. Mike can go to school by himself. You can sleep in."

"How about you?"

"I'm flying back to Meclawpolis first thing in the morning to negotiate the price of tomatoes." Dajh smiled with a puff of his chest.

"Back to the city tomorrow, isn't that tough?"

"What choice do I have? No one grows tomatoes like Sato, that stubborn old tom." Dajh works for an up-and-coming industry—organic foods. Chance thought of his friend's job quite unusual, but also interesting at the same time. "He's our most popular grower yet. He refuses to provide more than 150 boxes per season. Not to mention, he insists on laboring over his fields himself."

"Is it difficult to grow organic foods?" Chance asked and really wished he kept his mouth shut.

"It's labor intensive. However, once you gather the fruits of the labor, you forget all about it." Dajh explained with gusto and wrapped his arms around the tabby.

"I could never imagine you would be so into your job."

"Next time I'll bring some of his tomatoes for you to try. They are _yummy_." The gray tom breathed hotly down the tabby's neck.

"You don't have to." Chance playfully pushed the muscled tom back. "However, Mike would love to see you again."

"He's growing by the leaps and bounds now. Make sure you feed him enough. And organic is the best choice to start."

* * *

A month had past since they had met on Jake's birthday. Chance was swamped with writing down reports to have them handed down to Commander Feral before the meeting even started. His door clicked open and herd the heavy stride of the familiar pest. "What is it now Steele?"

"Here's your new case." The orange tom dropped a file in front of the tabby which made him groan irritably. Chance looked through it and was relieved that it was only a small case. "The staff meeting starts at thirteen hundred hours. Don't be late."

"Steele," The tabby felt a bit awkward stopping the tom since he had never really liked the guy; then again, nobody did. "I need you to take these finished reports to the receptionist on Feral's floor. I still have so much to do."

"Sure," Chance was surprised by the quick answer and handed his reports. Steele left in an instant and without saying a word, which was strange since the orange tom usually did to piss him off. The tabby sighed and returned to his current weapon's report from his visit to Pumadyne.

"_I wish I could talk to Dajh. He must be busy hackling prices for tomatoes with that stubborn old man."_

* * *

Chance walked down the stairs of his home and saw the young tom cooking up breakfast…and smiling. "Good morning, Chance!"

"Mornin'."

"Coffee?" Mike asked.

"Yes, please." The tabby sat down at the table and grabbed this morning's new paper that was already set out for him. Everything seemed to be in place for him; including his breakfast of eggs and bacon with a warm biscuit set to the side. Mike came up and placed the dark black drink in reach of the tabby.

"Ch-Chance…"

"Yes?"

"There's a long weekend coming up. I would like to go to camping with my friends…"

"No…" Chance looked up at the young tom after slamming his paws on the table and glaring him.

"Why not!?" Mike growled. "Last time you wouldn't let me because I was alone but…"

"A bunch of high school students going camping is too dangerous! No!"

"It's not that far! And it's friends from the track team. We'll be driving." It was Mike's turn to flinch from the tabby's quick action of slamming the table and actually making it shake.

"I said…no…"

Mike looked away and went for his backpack set by the door. Just as he reached for the handle, "However, that same weekend, you said you would be traveling for work!"

"Mike…"

"I'm off to school!"

Chance then realized that in the ten years he had Mike living with him, he'd been too busy and often not at home. "He's probably very lonesome… DAMN IT!"

At that moment, Chance pictured the wreckage from ten years ago and how they had found Jake and his wife. It scared him to think that Mike wanted to go camping with some friends and they're the ones driving. A sharp pain filled him in his chest.

"I couldn't live through another one like that… Mike isn't… No! Mike isn't Jake!" Chance willed himself to calm down. "I shouldn't restrict him in Jake's shadow."

* * *

"Eh? You're not going with the other Enforcers?" Mike asked when Chance told him the news when the young tom returned from school.

"No, the mission didn't a pilot and they wanted soldiers who are light on their feet and quick. I'll just slow down the operation." Chance explained with a light blush. "So, where do you want to go? The amusement park? The zoo?"

"But…?"

"It's a long weekend, so it's gonna be crowded." The tabby pulled out his laptop and fiddled a bit. "Or how about a movie? Isn't this the middle of the Cartoon Festival?" Chance looked up to see Mike chuckling softly to himself and at how hard the tabby was trying.

"You are aware…that I'm not a kitten anymore, right?" The doorbell rang and Mike was quick to open to see who it could be.

"Oi! I came baring gifts!" Dajh said once he saw the young tom. Mike was puzzled with the box of vegetables that was handed to him. "Try these and you'd know what I was talking about!"

"Wow—what's all these?"

"These are our best-sellers! And that's an okra!"

"There! Why don't we just stay home? We'll be like a family of three." Mike suggested to his guardian with a bright smile. "I'll cook."

"Deal, I'll give you a hand." Dajh said walking right behind the young tom.

"Wait! You don't have to do that!" Chance said trying to stop Mike from going any further. "Knives are dangerous!"

"Gimme a break! I'm not a kitten! Besides, you're the one who taught me how to cook!"

"But…what if you cut yourself…"

"Stop treating me like a kitten!"

Dajh watched the two go at it with their arguments. He smiled and went to his memories of how Jake and Chance argued with each other that exact same way. _"Just like the good ol' days…"_

* * *

Chance and Dajh sat in the living room talking over the things that had happen while they were separated. The tabby talked about his work and the increase of crime in the city. He started to speculate that something was going on with that pest Steele as of late. "I just know he's up to something."

"Are you sure he's not…you know…"

"I try not to think on that subject." Chance took a sip of his coffee and hoped that the conversation would end there. A soft snoring turns his gaze to the young tom now sleeping on the couch. "Mike, don't sleep out here."

"It's okay. I'll move him to his room later. Seems our conversation bored him." Dajh chuckled.

"Fine…" Chance started to pick up the plates, forks, etc, and headed for the kitchen.

"Wow! Mr. Enforcer is gonna do the dishes?"

"You and Mike cooked. It's the least I can do." Chance replied. _"All I'm doing is loading up the dishwasher anyways."_ After placing the dishes and soap into the machine, he went back toward the living room. "Dajh, do you want another beer…" His eyes widened when he saw the gray tom with a paw barely caressing Mike's face.

"What? Oh, beer…?"

"_Seems we both can never forget…"_ Chance thought. He heard a phone vibrate besides him and noticed that Mike left his cell phone on. "Mike shouldn't leave his cell phone laying around…" The caller I.D. made him stop from picking it up and just stared at it. After finding the strength to actually make sure he was reading the name right, he clenched his paws into fists.

"A girl…?"

"What? Was that my phone?" Mike woke up and quickly took his phone back from Chance's paw. The young tom couldn't help but blush and turn away from the tabby's confused stare.

"So…that's what you've been hiding from me." Chance tried to sound calm but his irritation was getting the better of him. "Now I see…" The tabby felt betrayed that he wasn't trusted by his own best friend's child. "So you got yourself a girlfriend?" _"Why does it feel like history is repeating itself?"_

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Both Dajh and Chance flinched at the young tom's sudden defense. "I… I'm already in love with someone else!"

"Then…who…?"

"I'm in love with you, Chance."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you guys think to keep me motivated on writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS AND THIS STORY IS INTENDED FOR THE AGES 18 YEARS AND OLDER. IT'S A YAOI, SLASH, OR WHATEVER. M/M~MALE ON MALE LOVE.**

**A PART OF YOU**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_I'm in love with you, Chance!"_

"~Long! Furlong!" The tabby was brought out of his thoughts and surprised to see the orange tom standing in his office. "Is there a problem? Is it okay for me to start on the briefing?"

"Go ahead, please proceed." _'Chance… This is not the time to be thinking about that!'_

"The Commander wants you to investigate the harbor for any evidence that we could have missed. Anything out of the ordinary, or something that shouldn't belong there, should be reported at once directly to me or General Fang. Furthermore, if you can manage to trace down any source of information regarding of what we already have by concluding your findings, report—" Chance slammed a fist on his desk and sighed heavily.

"One miscalculation on our part would set the entire operation off course. Even though we have hard evidence that Kat Scratch is running meth labs in the harbor, what further more proof do we need to put his ass in prison?"

"The meth labs have in no way of being directly tied to Kat Scratch. He's denying that he runs them and the only drug he distributes is Kat Nip."

"Then why can't we bust him for distributing that?" Chance asked feeling rather annoyed.

"It shames the Enforcers to say but he is the only mob leader that can grow, harvest, and sell medicinal Kat Nip. Information regarding if he's selling them as an illegal drug is also unknown."

The tabby breathed out a huff and leaned his face to a paw. Chance had been put in matter for a month now and he still had nothing to go by. The evidence he managed to find did get some new information and arrests in distributors, but it led nowhere in knowing who was in charge of selling the drugs.

"It's time for us to get aggressive with the distributors. Try to make them talk with any means necessary. Come back when you have any leads and I'll be looking around the harbor once more."

"Sir," Steele saluted and left the tabby alone in his office. Chance sighed and pinched the space between his brows in wonder of what his life would be if Jake was still here. Having advanced through the ranks of the Enforcers by his cunning skills and command, he had earned the title of Lieutenant.

'_My responsibilties have completely shifed. Nowaday, I spend all my time managing my staff… I purposely seek for more challenges.'_ Chance got up from his chair and went to look out the one large window to see the horizon of the city. _'Just so I could immerse myself at work and not think about other things.'_

"_I'm in love with you!"_ Chance heard Mike's voice again in his mind.

* * *

"I'm home…"

"Welcome home Mike!" The house maid said from the kitchen. "The Lieutenant called,"

"What? He did?" The young tom said almost in shock.

"He said he'll be home late and not to wait on him for dinner."

'_He's still avoiding me…'_ "I see…" Mike went up to the stairs and then to his room just a quick turn to the left. Once the door was shut, he leaned on the door and began to cry his pain and guilt.

'_I shouldn't have said anything! I shouldn't have confessed my feelings…'_

* * *

Chance stood on the pier of the harbor and looked off toward the ocean. Having to come out was just the excuse he needed to have some time alone and make a private call. After finding Dajh's number, he pressed call and waited for the grey tom to pick up.

**[We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again later…]**

"—Damn it!"

* * *

The sun was beating down hard and bright on the tabby as he walked down a field of crops and vegetables. He used his sleeve to wipe the sweat that threatened to enter his vision with a simple stroke. When he dropped his arm, he saw the tom he was looking for.

"Chance!?" Dajh was surprised that the tabby came all the way to just see him.

"What are you doing?"

"What… I'm harvesting! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought you're negotiating with the farmer?" Chance asked with a confused look. "Is the backbreaking labor part of the deal?"

"Of course not! I'm just helping out…"

"DON'T SLACK OFF YOU LAZY BUM!"

"Yea, yea, I'm on it!" Dajh yelled back at the old middle aged farmer. "Sorry, but can you wait for a bit?"

"Of course. Not a problem. Besides, I'm the one getting in the way."

"You missed a bush right here!" "Sorry, sorry."

Chance watched the gray tom harvest the vegetables and fruits. A smile grew on his face as he watched how much Dajh enjoyed the very work he had chosen to do for the rest of his life. Then the tabby went to his own thoughts and wondered if he enjoyed his job. It did get him the sustainability he needed to take care of Mike and himself but was it a job he enjoyed?

"Well gramps, we gathered 120 boxes in total!" Dajh said with gusto. "Hmm… That's that."

"Where are we going?" Chance asked.

"Just one more stop at the Agricultural Center."

"Agricultural Center?"

* * *

"I'll never go organic." A tom said as he put down his cigarette. "It's labor intensive and we're already short handed."

"Me too! As much as I like the pesticide-free idea, it's impractical."

"Our livelihood comes first."

"I _did_ notice on the news that people are more concerned about food safety. But how do I get our name out there?"

"Yeah…"

"We've over 300,000 members on out site! More and more people are increasingly concerned about where their foods are coming from!" Dajh explained. "There's a huge demand out there! Now is the time to get into this business!"

Chance watched in amazement on how fast he had gotten the toms to agree with him. These farmers weren't as reluctant at first until Dajh told them more about what they needed to do in order to earn their cut.

"They're the young generation of farmers. I'm trying to convert to them to organic farmers."

"I see…" Chance said, "It's tough."

"They all go for quantity first and quality second." Dajh sighed. "Like they said, it is labor intensive and takes time; quite an expensive investment. However, judging by how fast our members are increasing, I believe this is an excellent investment."

Chance allowed Dajh to keep talking and listened to how into the grey tom was his job. He thought him amazing and glad to see Dajh happy. "Anyhow, what did you want to talk about? What's so urgent that it even took you away from work?"

He had forgotten that he had come all this way to talk to Dajh. The very reminder made him feel foolish and thought he was making a big mistake. "I…err…"

"Yes?"

"…Nothing. It's nothing." Chance said. "After watching you work… I forgot…" The tabby began to head back toward the town where he left his rental car. "Sorry to bother you. I'd better head back."

"Chance,"

"I don't want to miss the last flight back to Megakat." _'What the hell… I just wanted to see Dajh! I wanted to consult with him about my troubles at work and about Mike. He's been my friend for so man years. Is that why I thought of him immediately? Or…'_

"Chance!" Dajh grabbed the tabby buy his arm to stop him.

'…_is it because of his feelings for Mike? Then why would I—'_

"Was it about…Mike?" Dajh asked soothingly. This shook Chance a bit and felt shame for having to be figured out.

"Yes…"

:::

"So—that's what's bothering you."

"…I don't know what to tell him. He's practically my kitten… And he's only 16!"

"Age doesn't matter! What matters is how _you_ feel." Chance mentally gasped at the thought. "If you truly care about Mike, then you should tell him how you really feel."

"Dajh…"

"Which I know you're never good at." Dajh chuckled a bit. "Well, good luck! Isn't life just full of challenges?"

"How could you!?" Dajh quickly turned around to face Chance glaring at him. "How can you say that…? This isn't only about me! I came to see you because…I thought… You care about Mike more than me…"

"Chance…"

"I thought you're a bigger man than this! I thought you want Mike to be happy with…"

"Chance!"

'…_you.'_ Chance said to himself and didn't want for the gray tom to hear.

"That's impossible! Because the person I love is you…" The tabby was quickly dumbfounded. He stared directly into Dajh's eyes and was confirmed that it wasn't a lie. "I love you! Always! Since back in High School—_**NOT**_ Jake!"

"You… What did you say?" Chance stepped back glaring at the gray tom. "But I saw you looking at Jake—"

"I looked at Jake because I knew you love him. And you are still in pain… But I couldn't do anything about it!" Dajh explained. "I was thinking how you felt as you watched them get married. And then Mike was born. I wondered how your pain would ever ease. I was thinking of you…as I looked at him." Chance released his glare and changed it to painful realization. "Both of you are my friends yet I'm jealous and bitter of you two… It's a complicated feeling…"

"Dajh…! I've no idea… Why!? Why didn't you tell me…?"

"At first, I didn't think it was necessary. But later, I used it to my advantage."

'_Advantage…?'_

"So I could comfort you. I took advantage of your vulnerability, at least physically…" Chance gasped the more Dajh continued to confess. "Yes, I know, all this time you thought I was your best friend."

"I still do."

"You're always like this, seeing me only in the righteous moral light—you don't know my scary side." Dajh looked away toward the horizon of the fields, "You once said Jake was beautiful and innocent, but to me, he was naïve and absentminded. Maybe he was that way to you at one point, or maybe because he was no longer living. That your memory has beautified him. I simply couldn't stop worrying about you living in the past…" Chance stood silent and took in everything Dajh had to say. He didn't know what to feel and his emotions were at a lock down as he listened closely.

"However, it's time I let you go." The tabby was quickly snapped out of his stupor. "Farewell… I know you'd choose Mike over me to stay by your side."

"Wait," Chance cried out, "what do you mean…farewell?"

"You love Mike too, don't you?" Dajh held his tone strong and firm while leaving a soft glare at the tabby. It still hurt Chance to admit that he had strong feeling toward the young tom just because it reminded him of his best friend.

"Then…it's over between us." _'It's over… He meant we would never see each other again…'_

By the way, just one last piece of advice from an old friend," Dajh said while smiling Chance, "Mike isn't Jake. Remember that, okay? He isn't Jake's shadow so love him for who he is."

"Got it…" Chance promised while looking toward the ground.

"I'll drive you to the airport."

* * *

Chance returned to his home extremely late at night. The flight wasn't much help since he had a lot of time thinking of how he was going to explain how he felt about Mike. It was hard on him since he couldn't admit his own feelings toward Jake years ago and now, it was going to be that much more difficult.

The tabby turned to look inside the dinning room and found Mike resting. _'He's been waiting for me…'_ Chance's heavy steps stirred the young tom awake and surprised to that his guardian had returned seeing him here.

"Sorry… I feel asleep."

"Mike?"

"I'm going to bed now, good night!" Mike said on his way out but stopped before exiting the dinning room. Chance watched him for a second knowing that the young tom was struggling just as bad as he was. "Chance… I'm sorry… For telling you that I love you. You've already done so much for me, Chance. I shouldn't have blurted out a confession on a whim like that…and burden you… I'll never do that again… I won't cause you any more trouble…"

The young tom gasped from strong arms embracing him tightly and pulling him closer. His face flushed and heated for finally having to be this close to the tom he loved. "No Mike… I'm sorry…for making you suffer like this… I shouldn't have…lost my temper before. You're extremely important to me… I've been treating you like a kitten and didn't realize my own feelings… Now looking at you, I don't know how to express my feelings."

Mike turned to face the tabby, still kept close in his embrace. "Chance…?"

"I too have been in love with you." Chance leaned in soon making contact with Mike's lips. The young tom returned the gentle kiss and drew tears in his eyes to finally have the affection he wanted for so long.

"_I was the same age as you when I first met Jake and fell in love…"_

Chance pulled away and took on a face of fear and confusion. His mind began to race as to what he was doing and how wrong it was of him to suddenly get too close. "Chance…" Mike gave him a worried look.

"Sorry…" Chance saw that Mike looked away for a moment and something seemed to be bothering the young tom. "What's wrong?"

"When you kiss me, Chance… I feel…" The tabby sighed and let go of Mike.

"I'll take you to your room."

Mike sat in the edge of his bed as the tabby leaned in to see if he was feeling alright. At that moment, Mike kissed Chance with all his passion that it was quickly returned just as strong. The young tom was allowed his guardian's tongue to enter his mouth as he fumbled passed to do the same. When they parted for breath, "How come…"

"What?"

"You seem very used to doing this with a man, Chance."

"Well…" The tabby shifted his eyes away from Mike.

"I… What should I do? Though I've pictured this so many times in my head, I still don't know what to do." Mike covered his eyes with his arms and started to whimper quietly. "Sorry… I'm still a kitten after all! Since the first time I met you Chance, I've been in love with you… You're my first love and my only love…"

"Mike," Chance whispered in the young tom's tom ear, "It is okay. Just close your eye…"

:::

It had not been long before Mike had fallen asleep on him while teasing and pleasuring the young tom. Chance had done nothing too drastic but just paws play and passionate kisses here and there. Though he made Mike happy by telling him his feelings, the tabby still felt a pang of guilt.

"_Mike isn't Jake. Remember that, okay?"_

'_Oh God… What have I done!?'_

* * *

Mike walked down the hall with a slight blush on his face in memory of what he experienced with Chance. It was a new to him to finally feel the body he longed for in his dreams and have the real thing out compare what he had thought. Every inch of muscle was more firm than he had imagined.

"Moring." Chance said to him while walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry…I fell asleep last night." The tabby chuckled warmly and it only made Mike blush even brighter through his cinnamon fur.

"I haven't watched you sleep for so long. Breakfast is ready. Have a seat."

"Thanks," Mike took his original spot and was handed his plate of simple eggs, sausages, and bacon. He didn't notice that Chance had been staring at him for some time until he looked up. "What's wrong?" The question made Chance jump and smile faintly.

"Nothing…" _'Why is it I keep seeing Jake?'_ "It's nothing."

* * *

'_Why can't I forget?'_ Chance asked himself as he leaned into his desk and stare blankly into space. _'No matter; I must forget Jake quickly. Before I hurt Mike again…'_ The tabby had a stint image of Jake go through his mind that made him gasp. _'Forget? How can I forget? Mike is Jake's son! The spitting image of the person I loved, but I can't just transfer my feelings to a substitute.'_

Chance leaned back into his chair and rubbed both paws down his face. _'I can't do this! I'm only chasing after Jake's image in Mike! They're so much alike! I'm still…living in the past…'_

The tabby picked up his cell phone and started to dial a number. _'What do I do? I need Dajh to tell me the right thing to do! But isn't this exactly what he warned me about…?_ Chance put his phone back on the top of his desk and slammed a paw.

"I'm despicable! I've no right to ask for help!"

His phone vibrated and he quickly answered the call seeing that it was from Mike's school.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was calm but was a bit frantic. "What happened to Mike?"

* * *

**Took time to write this during the weekend. Tell me what you think and I will not write scenes with under aged boys. Just what is said in this story thus far is enough. Review please!**


End file.
